Traditional methods for detecting biological compounds in vivo and in vitro rely on the use of radioactive markers. For example, these methods commonly use radiolabeled probes such as nucleic acids labeled with .sup.32 P or .sup.35 S and proteins labeled with .sup.35 S or .sup.125 I to detect biological molecules. These labels are effective because of the high degree of sensitivity for the detection of radioactivity. However, many basic difficulties exist with the use of radioisotopes. Such problems include the need for specially trained personnel, general safety issues when working with radioactivity, inherently short half-lives with many commonly used isotopes, and disposal problems due to full landfills and governmental regulations. As a result, current efforts have shifted to utilizing non-radioactive methods of detecting biological compounds. These methods often consist of the use of fluorescent molecules as tags (e.g. fluorescein, ethidium, methyl coumarin, rhodamine, and Texas red), or the use of chemiluminescence as a method of detection. Presently however, problems still exist when using these fluorescent and chemiluminescent markers. These problems include photobleaching, spectral separation, low fluorescence intensity, short half-lives, broad spectral linewidths, and non-gaussian asymmetric emission spectra having long tails.
Fluorescence is the emission of light resulting from the absorption of radiation at one wavelength (excitation) followed by nearly immediate reradiation usually at a different wavelength (emission). Fluorescent dyes are frequently used as tags in biological systems. For example, compounds such as ethidium bromide, propidium iodide, Hoechst dyes (e.g., benzoxanthene yellow and bixbenzimide ((2'-[4-hydroxyphenyl]-5-[4-methyl-1-piperazinyl]-2,5'-bi-1H-benzimidazol) and (2'-[4-ethoxyphenyl]-5-[4-methyl-1-piperazinyl]-2,5'-bi-1H-benzimidazol)), and DAPI (4,6-diamidino-2-phenylindole) interact with DNA and fluoresce to visualize DNA. Other biological components can be visualized by fluorescence using techniques such as immunofluorescence which utilizes antibodies labeled with a fluorescent tag and directed at a particular cellular target. For example, monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies tagged with fluorescein or rhodamine can be directed to a desired cellular target and observed by fluorescence microscopy. An alternate method uses secondary antibodies that are tagged with a fluorescent marker and directed to the primary antibodies to visualize the target.
Another application of fluorescent markers to detect biological compounds is fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH). Swiger et al. (1996) Environ. Mol. Mutagen. 27:245-254; Raap (1998) Mut. Res. 400:287-298; Nath et al. (1997) Biotechnic. Histol. 73:6-22. This method involves the fluorescent tagging of an oligonucleotide probe to detect a specific complementary DNA or RNA sequence. An alternative approach is to use an oligonucleotide probe conjugated with an antigen such as biotin or digoxygenin and a fluorescently tagged antibody directed toward that antigen to visualize the hybridization of the probe to its DNA target. FISH is a powerful tool for the chromosomal localization of genes whose sequences are partially or fully known. Other applications of FISH include in situ localization of mRNA in tissues samples and localization of non-genetic DNA sequences such as telomeres. A variety of FISH formats are known in the art. Dewald et al. (1993) Bone Marrow Transplantation 12:149-154; Ward et al. (1993) Am. J. Hum. Genet. 52:854-865; Jalal et al. (1998) Mayo Clin. Proc. 73:132-137; Zahed et al. (1992) Prenat. Diagn. 12:483-493; Kitadai et al. (1995) Clin. Cancer Res. 1:1095-1102; Neuhaus et al. (1999) Human Pathol. 30:81-86; Hack et al., eds., (1980) Association of Cytogenetic Technologists Cytogenetics Laboratory Manual. (Association of Cytogenetic Technologists, San Francisco, Calif.); Buno et al. (1998) Blood 92:2315-2321; Patterson et al. (1993) Science 260:976-979; Patterson et al. (1998) Cytometry 31:265-274; Borzi et al. (1996) J. Immunol. Meth. 193:167-176; Wachtel et al. (1998) Prenat. Diagn. 18:455-463; Bianchi (1998) J. Perinat. Med. 26:175-185; and Munne (1998) Mol. Hum. Reprod. 4:863-870.
Fluorescent dyes also have applications in non-cellular biological systems. For example, the advent of fluorescently-labeled nucleotides has facilitated the development of new methods of high-throughput DNA sequencing and DNA fragment analysis_(ABI system; Perkin-Elmer, Norwalk, Conn.). DNA sequencing reactions that once occupied four lanes on DNA sequencing gels can now be analyzed simultaneously in one lane. Briefly, four reactions are performed to determine the positions of the four nucleotide bases in a DNA sequence. The DNA products of the four reactions are resolved by size using polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. With singly radiolabeled (.sup.32 P or .sup.35 S) DNA, each reaction is loaded into an individual lane. The resolved products result in a pattern of bands that indicate the identity of a base at each nucleotide position. This pattern across four lanes can be read like a simple code corresponding to the nucleotide base sequence of the DNA template. With fluorescent dideoxynucleotides, samples containing all four reactions can be loaded into a single lane. Resolution of the products is possible because each sample is marked with a different colored fluorescent dideoxynucleotide. For example, the adenine sequencing reaction can be marked with a green fluorescent tag and the other three reactions marked with different fluorescent colors. When all four reactions are analyzed in one lane on a DNA sequencing gel, the result is a ladder of bands consisting of four different colors. Each fluorescent color corresponds to the identity of a nucleotide base and can be easily analyzed by automated systems.
There are chemical and physical limitations to the use of organic fluorescent dyes. One of these limitations is the variation of excitation wavelengths of different colored dyes. As a result, simultaneously using two or more fluorescent tags with different excitation wavelengths requires multiple excitation light sources. This requirement thus adds to the cost and complexity of methods utilizing multiple fluorescent dyes.
Another drawback when using organic dyes is the deterioration of fluorescence intensity upon prolonged exposure to excitation light. This fading is called photobleaching and is dependent on the intensity of the excitation light and the duration of the illumination. In addition, conversion of the dye into a nonfluorescent species is irreversible. Furthermore, the degradation products of dyes are organic compounds which may interfere with biological processes being examined.
Another drawback of organic dyes is the spectral overlap that exists from one dye to another. This is due in part to the relatively wide emission spectra of organic dyes and the overlap of the spectra near the tailing region. Few low molecular weight dyes have a combination of a large Stokes shift, which is defined as the separation of the absorption and emission maxima, and high fluorescence output. In addition, low molecular weight dyes may be impractical for some applications because they do not provide a bright enough fluorescent signal. The ideal fluorescent label should fulfill many requirements. Among the desired qualities are the following: (i) high fluorescent intensity (for detection in small quantities), (ii) a separation of at least 50 nm between the absorption and fluorescing frequencies, (iii) solubility in water, (iv) ability to be readily linked to other molecules, (v) stability towards harsh conditions and high temperatures, (vi) a symmetric, nearly gaussian emission lineshape for easy deconvolution of multiple colors, and (vii) compatibility with automated analysis. At present, none of the conventional fluorescent labels satisfies all these requirements. Furthermore, the differences in the chemical properties of standard organic fluorescent dyes make multiple, parallel assays quite impractical since different chemical reactions may be involved for each dye used in the variety of applications of fluorescent labels.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a fluorescent label that satisfies the above-described criteria for use in biological assay systems